


Of Bets and Wagers

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hot shit, your brother’s here!” Sam hears someone yell, and he deducts it’s probably Gabriel.<br/>“Shut up!” The door is whipped open, and Dean stands there with a big smile on his face. “Sammy! Come in, everyone is getting ready to meet you.”<br/>Sam sets his duffle bag down on the floor by the door, and toes off his shoes, but he’s lead by a harsh grip on his arm to the kitchen.<br/>“Balthazar,” the guy says, and Sam trips and stumbles as he’s pulled a little too fast, one boot half untied hanging off his foot. “We’re all just <em>dying</em> to meet the infamous Sam Winchester.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bets and Wagers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam is so excited to get to go stay with Dean and his friends for a whole three months. His brother has bought a house with his college friends, a little house on the outskirts of the town they’re in, not far from Stanford where they’re all attending, and where Sam will be going as soon as he's old enough to get out of the house legally.

He’s excited to get to meet everyone -- Gabriel the candy maker, Michael and Lucifer the brothers from Hell (or so Dean says), Kevin who's the only one on Dean's good side because he'll tolerate Dr. Sexy, Balthazar who brings back more men to the house than women these days supposedly, and Castiel.

From what Sam has heard, Cas is the best guy there, but he keeps mostly to himself.

Sam's hoping he gets to meet the guy, that he's not as much of a recluse as Dean makes him out to be.

When Sam gets to the house, it’s not what he’s expecting. It’s pretty big, two floors, and he can see people working inside, going in and out of rooms with books and papers, and he hears yelling back and forth between the array of people.

He slings his bag over his shoulder, pays off the taxi cab that drove him home from the airport, and he walks up the driveway to knock on the door.

Dean’s impala is the only car in front of the house, and he knows they probably don’t even use the tiny garage that could maybe hold a Smart car, possibly him but he's not going to even try to think about cramping himself in there.

“Hey, hot shit, your brother’s here!” Sam hears someone yell, and he deducts it’s probably Gabriel.

“Shut up!” The door is whipped open, and Dean stands there with a big smile on his face. “Sammy! Come in, everyone is getting ready to meet you.”

Sam sets his duffle bag down on the floor by the door, and toes off his shoes, but he’s lead by a harsh grip on his arm to the kitchen.

“Balthazar,” the guy says, and Sam trips and stumbles as he’s pulled a little too fast, one boot half untied hanging off his foot. “We’re all just _dying_ to meet the infamous Sam Winchester.”

Sam is pushed into the living room where everyone is seated watching a re-run of an old football game, and he joins them on one of the couches.

“You must be Sammy, I’m Gabriel.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam says, and shakes all the hands in front of him, and he puts the names he knows to the faces in front of him. Kevin, Michael, and Lucifer included.

He sees everyone but the person he's dying to meet.

"Sam?" He hears behind him, and he turns. "Dean said you came in. I'm Castiel, it's nice to finally meet you."

Sam shakes his hand and tries to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. They all move on after that, and he fits in seamlessly.

Over the next few weeks things start to get weird. They don’t touch him always, but their touches linger when they do, and they stay around his room asking him questions he’s not entirely sure how to answer.

In the seventh week of him being there, he starts his tours up at Stanford, the whole reason for him being there.

Except the guys are most definitely not supposed to be tagging along for the ride and pestering him about what classes he’s going to take, or asking him if he’d like to come sit in on one of theirs.

Balthazar is particularly annoying, guilt tripping Sam into going to fancy parties he didn’t bring clothes for, and frankly, he’s getting a little more than creeped out.

Castiel, however, is kinder to him than Dean is, frankly.

He makes Sam coffee in the morning, and they roll their eyes over the funny pages of the outdated newspaper strewn about the house.

Sam builds up enough courage to ask him out eventually, when he's in his final week of staying in little sunny California.

"Hey, uh, Cas? I . . . would you like to go out sometime while I'm still in town?" He asks, and Cas visibly lights up.

"I'd love to."

"Oh! Cool, I -- cool. How about tonight? Is that okay? There's a bar and grill, and I can't drink, but it could still be fun?"

"That sounds wonderful, just give me a bit to get ready."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

That night after they've flopped into the sheets boneless and sated, Castiel tells Sam about the bet to see which one of them could bed him first.

"Mm, I know you were the only genuine one, they all just wanted the money. How about this, I'll stay with you in your room for the rest of the trip if you split the money with me, and let me stay with you when I come back here next fall."

"Deal."

Castiel kisses Sam until they fall asleep.

Bets and gambling have never been his forte or anything he wants to do often, but right now in this moment, with the most beautiful man he's ever seen curled in his arms, he'd wager more than money to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
